and you were beautiful
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: saat itu dia lebih cantik dibanding bunga sakura yang gugur terlalu cepat. ・ aomomo ・ #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**A/n: **oh well i love aomomo as much as I love kisekuro and seirin triangle so I think they deserve an oneshot from me /shot

**kuroko no basketball **(c) fujimaki tadatoshi

inspired from **sakura nagashi **, song by utada hikaru

sort of military!AU; possible OOC; no profit gained from writing this fanfiction

* * *

**and you were beautiful**

Ada kontemplasi tak bersuara yang muncul dalam sepasang merah muda cantik milik Momoi Satsuki, kala helai-helai kelopak bunga sakura jatuh, beberapa tersangkut di rambutnya yang panjang ( mungkin jika kelopak bunga sakura itu bisa berpikir, mereka mengira rambut Momoi adalah teman mereka karena kesamaan warna ) dan beberapa jatuh di atas aspal, debu-debunya membuat mereka berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Aomine Daiki, menatapnya dalam diam, menyaksikan bagaimana wanita merah muda yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu membaur dalam hujan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran; ia menyadari kontradiksi antara kontemplasi dalam mata dengan senyum di wajah Momoi, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya lebih jauh.

"Sekarang baru bulan Maret kan, Dai-_chan_?"

Sapaan itu; rasanya sudah berabad-abad tidak didengarnya.

"Ya, Momoi-_issa."_

Momoi merespon dengan keluhan.

"Dai-_chaaaan,_ kita tidak sedang berada di kantor dan ini situasi yang informal, aku lebih suka kalau kita santai saja," protesnya. "Barusan aku memanggilmu Dai-_chan, _lho."

"Tapi—"

"Satsuki."

Aomine berdehem.

"Oke, Satsuki."

Separuh hidup Aomine digunakan untuk memanggil Momoi dengan nama itu, namun pada separuh hidupnya yang terakhir ia harus meninggalkan nama panggilan akrab itu; berpindah pada basis nama marga, dilengkapi embel-embel pangkat _issa. _Betapa dulu Momoi mengomelinya kala Aomine alpa untuk memanggilnya dengan pangkat tanda hormat, dan sekarang justru memintanya untuk kembali memanggilnya dengan basis nama pemberian orangtuanya; Aomine, masih sama seperti kala ia masih memanggil kolonelnya dengan nama 'Satsuki', sulit mengerti perempuan.

"Tahun lalu juga mereka berguguran lebih cepat."

"Oh ya?" Aomine bertanya, lebih kepada tak mau mengingat dibanding betul-betul tak ingat.

"Kau tidak suka mengingat hal-hal trivial seperti ini, Dai-_chan,_ aku tahu."

Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau mengingat tanggal awal gugurnya bunga sakura tahun lalu selain Kolonel Momoi Satsuki yang terhormat?

"Ulang tahunmu saja aku sering lupa," konfesi itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Aomine, "bagaimana caranya kau mengharapkanku untuk ingat kapan bunga sakura gugur tahun lalu?"

Momoi tertawa, pelan, menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan; terlihat sangat anggun. Dengan keanggunan seperti itu Momoi lebih pantas dipanggil _hime-sama_ dibanding _issa_—walaupun memang seluruh anggota divisinya, kecuali Aomine, yang mayoritas laki-laki diam-diam memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan _hime-sama._ Mungkin karena wibawanya yang seperti putri raja, atau mungkin karena keanggunannya, atau karena ia satu-satunya wanita di divisinya, atau karena kecantikannya yang memang tak terelakkan.

Aomine sendiri mengakuinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Dai_-chan_?"

"E-eh?"

Sejak dulu, Momoi Satsuki memang cantik. Kulitnya yang bersih, tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus, rambut merah muda yang terurai panjang, cukup untuk menjadikannya objek lirikan gadis yang iri sekaligus kagum atau pemuda-pemuda yang terpana. Kecantikannya seolah tak memiliki batas; malah terkesan semakin bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Mungkin hiperbolis, namun Aomine tak akan membantahnya. Momoi Satsuki memang cantik, sejak dulu, dan bagi Aomine, akan selalu.

"... cantik."

" ... eh?"

"Bunganya."

_Kau juga._

"Ahahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu memuji sesuatu selain dirimu sendiri, Dai-_chan."_

Aomine tak mau jujur bahwa kalau semua pujiannya untuk Momoi jadi terlontar dari mulutnya, pujian ini tak akan jadi pujian pertama yang Momoi dengar.

_Kau cantik, Satsuki._

Bahkan saat itu, Momoi terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan panorama merah muda yang membentang di latar belakang.

* * *

"Aomine-_issa,_ ada tamu."

Untuk kali pertama sejak Kolonel Aomine Daiki tiba di meja kerjanya, ia mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan _paperwork _yang harus dikerjakan.

"Siapa?"

"Kise Ryouta-_san ..."_

_Uh-oh._

Dengan berat hati Aomine meletakkan penanya di atas meja, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui kawan semasa kecilnya itu. Sebetulnya bisa saja Aomine menyuruh Sakurai untuk mengatakan pada Kise ia sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu, hanya saja Aomine tidak bisa melakukannya pada kawan lama yang pasti sudah jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Ah—_ohisashiburi, _Aominecchi!"

Sebetulnya Aomine sudah tidak punya muka untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"U-uhm. _Ohisashiburi, _Kise."

"Kudengar kau sudah berhasil jadi kolonel sekarang? Wah, selamat ya!"

Basa-basi basi. Kise Ryouta, bermuka dua seperti biasa, dan bukannya Aomine tidak menyadarinya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk dihajar bogem mentah alih-alih disambut ucapan selamat basa-basi seperti itu. Untuk apa pula Kise datang jauh-jauh dari luar negeri, menemuinya, kalau bukan untuk memberi Aomine hukuman atas kegagalannya? Aomine tak bisa melihat alasan lain. Dengan ekor mata diliriknya pemuda ( yang tampak ) riang itu, sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran kasar tampak dipegangnya dengan erat.

"Jadi ... " Aomine tak membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi. "Apa yang membawamu datang ke sini dan menemuiku? Ah, tunggu dulu, aku tahu, kau pasti akan menyalahkanku habis-habisan soal—"

"Aominecchi."

"—eh?"

"Seperti apa wajah _Aneki _saat dia gugur?"

Aomine ternyata tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang ia salah soal dugaannya bahwa Kise datang untuk menghajarnya, tapi setidaknya kini Aomine tahu bahwa Kise memang datang karena _aneki-_nya.

"Seperti biasa."

"Eh?"

"Cantik, seperti biasa," jawab Aomine dengan vokal yang tercekat. "Bahkan lebih cantik daripada bunga sakura."

* * *

Momoi datang ke markas dengan senyum yang tampak berlebihan usai menyelesaikan urusan keluarganya ( baca: mengantar sepupunya yang rewel ke pelabuhan untuk mengirimnya ke luar negeri seperti barang, demi menghindari perang yang tengah berlangsung ) membuat Aomine menghela napas. Ia tak merasa bahwa senyum adalah emosi yang patut ditunjukkan kolonelnya saat ini, namun ia memilih untuk menginisiasi basa-basi daripada mengutarakan benar-benar apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Dia sudah pergi?" kalimat yang betul-betul basa-basi.

"Sudah, meskipun … yah, kau tahu kalau tidak rewel bukan Ryouta namanya," gumam Momoi sambil menggosok tengkuk di balik helai rambutnya yang diikat kuncir kuda tinggi. "Dia hampir saja ketinggalan kapal karena menceramahiku soal makanan, hati-hati, jangan keluar markas sembarangan—dia pikir aku adiknya atau apa …."

"Yah, aku sudah bisa menduga ia akan bertingkah seperti itu," selaku sahabat masa kecil, otomatis Aomine juga ikut mengenal baik sepupu Momoi yang sejak kecil selalu menempel gadis itu seperti amplop dan perangkonya.

"Oh ya, dia titip pesan untukmu, Aomine-_nisa_."

"Pesan?"

Momoi menampilkan wajah masam yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, berusaha menirukan ekspresi sepupunya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan Aominecchi kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Aneki," sang kolonel pun turut mengubah suaranya, dari suara wanita berwibawa menjadi suara kekanak-kanakan yang manja. "Awas saja kalau Aominecchi tidak melindungi _Aneki_! Begitu katanya."

Aomine mencibir. Si berisik itu tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Menempel pada kakak sepupunya yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, memanggilnya '_Aneki_' dengan penuh rasa hormat dan kagum, dan selalu bergantung kepada Momoi dalam berbagai hal—meskipun Aomine tahu alasan Kise bergantung seperti itu pada kakak sepupunya dan alasan itu cukup rasional. Dirasanya wajar jika Kise sampai mengancamnya seperti itu.

"Tenang saja, _Issa. _Aku jamin setelah perang nanti ia tidak akan menghajarku."

"… eh?"

Aomine menatap Momoi sekilas, rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya usai mendengar kalimat barusan. Dipengaruhi oleh stimulasi entah dari mana, Aomine berjalan mendekati Momoi, mendaratkan tangannya di kepala teman masa kecilnya itu ( beruntung tidak ada sang jenderal berpatroli kali ini, atau Aomine pasti sudah didera hukuman_ push-up_ karena 'berlaku tidak sopan' pada seorang kolonel yang memiliki pangkat di atasnya. Ah, sejak kapan Imayoshi peduli dengan hubungan teman masa kecil? ) lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tepukan pelan di ubun-ubun yang membuat Momoi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Dai-_chan_."

* * *

Aomine menyadari perubahan dalam cokelat madu Kise yang kini terlihat kosong, menerawang. Pemuda berambut navy blue itu tidak bisa membaca pikiran, namun bertahun-tahun mengenal Kise membuatnya bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Kise memikirkan Momoi, sejak tadi, mungkin sejak dalam perjalanannya menumpang kapal dari Korea kemari, mungkin sejak minggu lalu, mungkin sejak berpisah dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Memikirkan Momoi, memendam segala perasaan yang bertumpuk dalam batinnya, yang kini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi untuk tampakkan; bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa selamanya bermuka dua, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat kehilangan Momoi. Kakak sepupu yang dianggapnya segalanya. Momoi adalah kakaknya, ibunya, ayahnya—segalanya. Suara kuku beradu dengan kayu, pemuda rupawan itu tengah menggenggam kotak di tangannya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, Kise. Ini salahku."

"Mmm-mm…." Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu, Aominecchi … jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu."

"Ha. Jadi siapa yang waktu itu akan menghajarku jika aku gagal melindunginya?" Aomine tak bisa lagi menelan sarkasmenya, mungkin waktu dimana ia lelah menghadapi dua wajah Kise telah tiba. "Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, dan bahkan aku tak punya muka untuk menemuimu. Aku gagal melindungi kakakmu, orang yang paling ingin kau lindungi lebih dari siapapun. Aku bahkan sudah mengira kau kemari untuk menghajarku dan berteriak di wajahku kalau aku telah gagal."

"Cukup, Aominecchi—kau salah." Kise memotong dengan volume suara cukup pelan, kurang beberapa desibel dari suaranya yang digunakan untuk menyapa Aomine barusan. "Aku—tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, aku marah padamu karena gagal melindungi Aneki. Kau tahu, saat aku menerima kabar kalau dia gugur, aku … aku marah sekali, terutama padamu. Karena kau gagal melindungi Aneki. Tapi … aku berubah pikiran setelah aku menemukan ini."

Kise menyodorkan kotak kayu yang dipegangnya pada Aomine, membuat kolonel baru itu mengerutkan alis.

"Ini milik _Aneki_. Aku menemukannya terselip diantara bajuku dalam koper, tampaknya _Aneki_ sendiri yang memasukkannya ke sana, dan aku menyesal aku baru menemukannya setelah ia tak ada. Bukalah. Ada yang harus kau baca."

Aomine terdiam, lalu memutuskan untuk menurut, Dibukanya kotak itu, dan menemukan berlembar-lembar foto, beberapa aksesoris, dan sebuah diari. Masih tampak baru. Karena Kise menyuruhnya untuk membaca, maka diambilnya diari itu terlebih dahulu, kemudian dibacanya mulai dari halaman pertama.

* * *

_27 April_

_Aku-aku naik pangkat! Aku tidak percaya ini, aku naik pangkat jadi kolonel! Ya ampun, aku betul-betul tidak percaya ini, bahkan Dai-_chan_ saja masih jadi letnan kolonel. Dia pasti akan minta aku mentraktirnya makan siang di warung ramen mahal yang waktu itu pernah kami kunjungi, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku senang! Aku senang karena aku bisa memimpin divisiku untuk mempertahankan Tokyo!_

* * *

"Momoi-_issa_, kita kehilangan banyak personel di Sektor 7!"

Suara Aomine melengking mengalahkan suara desing peluru dan pistol yang dikokang dan beberapa ledakan dari dinamit yang dipasang dalam radius dua ratus meter dari sana. Momoi, berdiri diam di _station_-nya dekat bunga sakura, tampak berpikir keras. Dia cerdas, dia kolonel, ia pasti sedang memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk membalikkan keadaan. Timnya betul-betul tengah terdesak, dan keputusan ada di tangannya.

Aomine tidak pernah mengutarakan hal ini pada siapapun, namun sungguh, ia benci perang ini. Bukan hanya perang ini adalah perang saudara, bukan hanya perang ini telah merenggut kehidupannya yang damai. Perang ini memaksanya untuk menjadi anggota militer—karena Momoi lebih dulu bergabung, ia merasa pengecut jika ia tak mengikuti jejak teman masa kecilnya yang sering nekat itu. Aomine membenci betapa hanya karena perbedaan ideologi dan pemikiran menyebabkan perang, namun mengingat kembali pelajaran Sosiologi yang dulu ia ikuti secara malas sewaktu SMA, ia berusaha memaklumi adanya konflik. Berusaha. Tapi ia gagal memaklumi, Aomine tetap membenci perang ini sampai akhir.

Sebelum mereka memasuki sekolah militer, mereka melihat seorang korban dari perang berkelanjutan ini—yang tak lain adalah sepupu Momoi sendiri. Kise Ryouta, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dalam satu serangan, menyisakan luka baik bagi fisiknya maupun bagi mentalnya. Ia hancur lebur dalam waktu yang singkat; alhasil ia bergantung pada Momoi, kakak sepupunya yang bisa dibilang paling dekat dengannya. Itulah yang mendorong Momoi menjadi seorang anggota militer—untuk mengakhiri perang ini. Untuk segalanya agar berakhir.

"Momoi-_issa!"_

Sampai saat ini tiba, Aomine masih membenci perang ini karena ia menyeret seorang gadis tak berdosa untuk turut angkat senjata. Momoi Satsuki. Teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau tetap di sini, Aomine-_nisa, _aku punya rencanaku sendiri."

"Ap—apa? Kau mau pergi kemana—"

Gadis itu berbalik. Tersenyum.

"Jangan bawel, tetap disini, oke?"

"Mo—Satsuki, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Cantik, gadis itu cantik. Kala ia tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Aomine di _station-_nya. Aomine hanya bisa menuruti kata kolonelnya, lalu menyesalinya sedemikian rupa ketika empat jam kemudian, ia menerima kabar bahwa musuh menyerah, namun dengan bayaran nyawa kolonelnya.

* * *

_16 Agustus_

_Aku ingin perang ini berakhir. Aku ingin kami bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi. Aku ingin Ryou-chan tersenyum lagi dengan tulus. Aku ingin Dai-chan juga hidup tenang lagi, tidak perlu dipusingkan oleh tugas-tugas kemiliteran yang membebaninya. Aku ingin … Tokyo kembali lagi seperti dulu. Tokyo yang tenang tempat kami hidup bersama penuh senyum, bahagia. _

_Aku ingin sekali mempertahankan Tokyo …_

_Aku ingin melihat Ryou_-chan_ dan Dai-_chan_ tersenyum padaku, sambil mengatakan padaku _"Otsukare, Issa!_ Terima kasih banyak!"  
_

_Lalu setelah itu kami akan kembali hidup tenang lagi._

* * *

"Satsuki—ini …"

"Belum selesai," gumam Kise. "Lanjutkan."

* * *

_28 Februari_

_Dai-_chan_ tak pernah bilang, namun aku tahu ia cukup terganggu karena di markas kami harus berlaku seperti atasan dan bawahan. Makanya ia tak pernah akur dengan Jendral Imayoshi. Nanti ya, tunggu aku naik pangkat lagi Dai_-chan_, saat itu kau boleh memanggilku Satsuki sesukamu._

… _aku kangen, aku kangen dipanggil Satsuki olehnya, kenapa ya? Ahahaha. _

_Ryou-_chan_ belum menghubungiku lagi, mungkin rehabilitasinya berlangsung baik sampai ia lupa menghubungiku lagi, senang rasanya! Bukannya aku senang dilupakan Ryou-_chan_, tapi aku senang kondisinya membaik. Aku ingin melihat Ryou-_chan_ tertawa lagi, meskipun dia berisik sekali kalau tertawa._

_21 Maret_

_Ke-kenapa bunga sakura sudah mulai berguguran? Aku tak suka ini TTATT Aku sempat berjalan-jalan bersama Dai-chan, dan dia tampaknya sudah sangat terbiasa memanggilku issa. Uh. Aku semakin kangen Dai-chan … maksudku bukan Aomine-nisa, tapi Dai-chan temanku yang dulu._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku kangen dia …_

_Kenapa, ya? Aku tiba-tiba punya firasat kalau aku tak akan bertemu dia lagi._

_1 April_

_April Mop tidak mengenal pangkat rupanya. Jendral Imayoshi kena lelucon April Mop dari … Sakurai! Aku tidak bohong, itu betul-betul terjadi oAo_

_Ini lelucon April Mop terbesar: aku tak pernah mencintai _Dai-chan.

* * *

"… apa … ini …?"

"Sekarang aku sadar kalau _Aneki_ berjuang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri …" Kise menggumam. "… dia berjuang demi aku. Dan kau juga, Aominecchi. Dia begitu ingin kau kembali hidup tenang dan bahagia tanpa perang … dan mungkin saat itu, dia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Aomine berteriak dengan suara serak. "Ini … tak mungkin—Satsuki …"

"Kau … tidak menyadarinya? Astaga, kupikir kau sudah tahu!" Kise menepuk dahinya pelan. "_Aneki_ selalu mencintaimu, sejak kecil, hanya kau pangerannya. Kau bersama-sama dengannya bertahun-tahun dan kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau dia _p__unya_ orang yang spesial baginya …" gumaman Aomine terhenti sejenak. "… aku hanya takut mengetahui siapa dia."

"Takut mengetahui kalau ternyata orang itu bukan kau?"

* * *

**Sekarang aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu—**

**—setidaknya, aku ingin kau mendengarku memujimu cantik meski hanya sekali.**

* * *

"Serangan balik! Semuanya, siapkan senjata kalian, tempati_ station_ masing-masing! Gerak cepat!"

"Siap, kolonel!"

Aomine punya alasan untuk kembali ke medan perang usai kehilangan Momoi.

"Pertahankan kota ini apapun yang terjadi!"

"Siap!"

Kota ini, dan kehidupan setiap penduduknya, wajib untuk dipertahankan. Seperti Momoi yang ingin mengembalikan senyum, Aomine ingin mengembalikan ketenangan. Apapun yang terjadi. Meski jalan yang ditempuhnya ini berat, kerikilnya tajam menembus alas kaki sampai melukai telapak kaki, Aomine akan terus mempertahankan kota ini.

"Siap? 3, 2, 1, _go_!"

Ia yakin di akhir jalan yang ia tempuh nanti, ada senyumnya yang menunggu.

* * *

_**—dan pada akhirnya, semua orang menemukan cinta.  
**_

* * *

**fin**

**a/n:** auk saya webe dipaksain nulis jadinya kayak gini ya gagal. Harusnya buat fic di fandom sebelah tapi ga jadi karena kurang galau.

**Glossary: **

_-issa_: kolonel (istilah untuk angkatan darat)

_-nisa_: letnan kolonel (untuk angkatan darat)


End file.
